Lost Life
by DeliriousMelody
Summary: During the summer, Sirius's father had set up a deal with a vampire lord, Sirius will be his mate and in return the vampire will turn Sirius into a proper Black. Things don't go right and Regulus sends Sirius to St. Mungo's for help and to be healed and soon Sirius returns to Hogwarts to hide from his mate. James and Remus work hard to uncover what secrets Sirius is hiding.
1. Chapter 1

There is world beyond a normal man's scientific reach. A world where science and normality disappeared. This world is filled with magic, and the magical world hides from the normal world for fear of being attacked.

Everyone in the wizarding world in Great Britain knew of the Black's. They knew of their rich and cruel pureblood ways and traditions. In the eyes of the purebloods the Black's were royalty and noble with their dark history. Orion Black and his wife Walburga Black were ruthless, everyone knew that. After all, the Wizarding world is full of grapevines and gossip. So when word got out of the Black's eldest son. The Blacks were furious. They were livid, and seething with outrage of the eldest son's secrets. For everyone knew, that the Black family's son Sirius, was the black sheep.

Sirius Black, a stain on the noble history of the Black's his mother Walburga Black would say. She despised her son, and he hated his family. The Black's are considered the darkest of wizards and witches besides the rising Dark Lord Voldemort. Yet Sirius was not dark, he was in fact the purest of them all and Sirius has ruthlessly defended the light side against his family, however, he was only one against all. They would torture Sirius every waking day of his life so he may "repent" his decisions.

Growing up, Sirius had been shunned, taunted, and mistreated for being different, yet it didn't stop him from his mischievous ways and charming attitude. He had dreamed of the day he would go to Hogwarts, the school of magic so he can be rid of his horrid family and make a new life for himself there...until the summer when the school year would end. The anxiety of the unknown life ahead of him was overwhelming, yet he was excited still.

Alluring almond-shaped stunning grey eyes, creamy and smooth pale skin, cheekily devilish smiles and grins. Dark raven and soft smooth and silky hair that reached down below his ears, in a handsome manner. This is what makes up Sirius Black.

Sirius sat, reclined against the wall on his bed strumming his fingers on a coffee table stationed next to him, thinking of newer ways to hex his family from his life. The sun was beginning to droop as the time passed and gone farther into the late afternoon. Another day has passed by wistfully for Sirius, for as soon as he got home from the beginning of summer break, he was forced into his room and his wand was taken away from him leaving him defenseless against his family. Kreacher, the family's house elf who despised Sirius almost as much as his mother did, would bring in his breakfast, lunch, and dinner after it turned stone cold. Sirius had a bathroom that went along with his room, so there was no reason for Sirius to really need nor want to leave his room. He was fine with that.

A few weeks has passed by incredibly slowly, and there were more dreaded weeks to pass until the next month and the next. Sirius felt his mental health begin to drain with each day. It had been weeks since he had spoken to anyone, he knew he could leave his room anytime he felt like it, but that would just make things disastrously worse. He knew what was down there. The sneering faces of his hideously mundane cousins. The taunts and harsh vicious words from his eldest cousin Bellatrix and the insults from Narcissa, their other sister Andromeda however, gave Sirius sympathetic looks, she was the only relative who could understand Sirius. Sirius had felt safer when she was around, that changed when she had left, ran off to be married to a muggle which had infuriated the family to the point where Walburga had blasted her name off the Black family tree's tapestry. And that left Sirius all alone in the cruel hands of his family.

Sirius looked listlessly outside his clear windows and gazed at his reflection. He looked the same, yet something was different, something has changed. Sirius stopped strumming his fingers and held up his hands to rub at his face. He looked tired, that could be it. No, not tired, he looked sickly and he felt rather numb. His best mate's would lose it if they ever seen him like this, Sirius was all about appearances. He looked pale, his eyes were sullen and vacant as if there was no life in them, and his hair looked like his best mate James who was known for his messy wild hair. Sirius blinked, then he shrugged. There was no one to see him anyways, so it didn't matter.

Sirius winced a bit from the aches in his wrists and he moved them a little to quickly to adjust himself. His arm felt wet and he sighed, when he saw the blood trickling from his reopened cuts, he carefully sat up and he dragged himself off into his bathroom to clean and bandage up his wounds. His depression has gotten worse and he had needed something to release some pent up anger, numbness, and loneliness. He knew it was unhealthy and dangerous to cut, his consequences could be deadly, but the rewarded feeling of life in him had overcame them.

Life was kicking his arse Sirius supposed, he was losing this battle, although not for long. Things have been beginning to perk up and get better bit by bit. He is sixteen and with his seventeenth birthday coming up in November he will legally be seen as an adult and he will never have to go with his family ever again. He was only here now because his parents were threatening to sue the Potter's, James's family, if they didn't give Sirius back when Sirius had ran away to live with the Potter's for nearly a week. The Potter's had treated Sirius like a second son, he and James's were inseparable. Sirius was pissed when he was taken back with his family, his mother wanted him gone, at the same time his father had wanted Sirius back and because his father is the head of the Blacks and his mother was the one to attempt to disown him, so he was legally the heir to the Black family and his father thought that keeping Sirius in his room with no contact would break him and he would follow the Black family's dark ways.

Sirius knew that there was no way in hell that would ever happen. What he didn't know was what lengths his father would go to take in order to keep Sirius down.

* * *

Sirius was half-asleep when the sound of loud rapping's on his door jolted him awake. Rubbing his eyes Sirius sat up and walked over to his bedroom door, he hesitantly opened it. His father Orion, opened the door all the way and strolled into Sirius's room, Sirius hovered near his bed away from his father, gazing around Sirius's room and looking Sirius down. Sirius nearly jumped in fright when a man strode in silently, with old Victorian styled robes, white skin and jet black hair that was gelled back like a Malfoy, Sirius shivered when his blood red eyes lit up when he focused on Sirius.

"Sirius." Sirius looked at his father with attention, he'd get punished if he didn't. Orion started, "This is an old...acquaintance of mine I'd like for you to meet. I have some business to attend to at the moment, so I expect you to behave." Sirius felt his skin prickle and in the corner of his eyes the strange man had continued to watch Sirius owlishly, never blinking.

"Why?" Sirius asked, he cursed himself when he blurted it out, his father hated it when Sirius acts accordingly. Sirius was surprised when his father had said nothing about his outburst and had merely left and shut the door, locking it.

"That is no way to greet a guest. I was hoping to make in painless as possible but, with that attitude I may as well just leave you for dead." The man said smoothly. His eyes held sick amusement in them.

"What on earth are you talking about? Leaving me for dead? Is he finally deciding to kill me now? Sirius asked. The man tutted softly.

"What do you know about vampires?" The man questioned Sirius.

"...I" Sirius swallowed nervously, "...know that vampires are a dark creature, and that they are known for drinking blood." Sirius answered, as coolly as he can, he was beginning to feel dread build up inside of him and he wanted to keep it in check.

"Very good." The man praised. "So young Sirius," The man said. He began to circle around Sirius as he spoke like a predator stalking it's prey. He stood right behind Sirius and his hands trailed around Sirius's skin. He could feel his breath on the side of his neck and Sirius's breath hitched in his throat.

"Do you know what I am?" The man whispered. Sirius was shaking with fear, he felt frozen in place from horror and disgust when the man had licked his neck lightly. The man dug his nails into Sirius's shoulders to keep him from moving. Then, the vampire let out his fangs and he sunk his fangs into Sirius's neck, puncturing the skin and blood trickle from his neck. Pain consumed Sirius and he couldn't even scream. The man drank the now pouring blood from his neck.

Sirius's vision was getting fuzzy and fading black, and his body fell limply into the arms of the vampire who had continued to drink greedily from him. Then, the vampire licked his lips that had blood dripping down them. He quietly and gracefully placed Sirius onto his bed and smirked.

His mate was already turning. But he'll have to retrieve him in the next day, and with that he vanished into the shadows.

Whispering, "Soon."

* * *

 **I don't own Harry Potter. Hope you guys enjoyed this remake of a remake, please review your thoughts and follow and favorite. And as you can see I have changed the story up and I honestly really hope you guys think the changes were worth it.**


	2. Story has been adopted

All stories are being adopted by a close friend of mine. EdgyBoi, yes ridiculous name but it's funny, who is going to most likely change up some chapters but all in all will re-publish the stories and stories of their own . I thank all of my followers and reviewers so much for being there and I'm so sorry I couldn't continue writing...

I wish you all the best of luck and goodbye, DeliriousMelody.


End file.
